Titans (film trilogy)
Titans is an American animated action-adventure superhero film trilogy based on by DC Comics, being produced by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment from TBD 2016 until TBD 2020. Synopsis Set six months after the Flushed short, the Titans are out to fight evil. Films #''Titans'' (2016) #''Titans: Death'' (2018) #''Titans: Trigon Age'' (2020) Characters Main *'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' (voiced by Seth Green) - a clone of Superman who forms and leads the Titans, fighting in the name of justice and heading to take down any kind of threat or menace. *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - Batman's original sidekick who TBD. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - Nightwing's partner and girlfriend who TBD. *'Princess Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - an alien princess who, after being banished to Earth, becomes a member of the Titans while trying to understand Earth's culture. *'Zachary Zatara' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - Zatanna's cousin who, like her, can create magic and TBD. *'Karen Beecher/Bumblebee' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Roy Harper/Speedy' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - Green Arrow's sidekick who is an old friend of Nightwing and joins the Titans to improve TBD. *'Tara Markov/Terra' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD Supporting *'Com. James Gordon' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - Barbara's father who TBD. **'Det. Harvey Bullock' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - Gordon's head detective who TBD. *'Zatanna Zatara' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Justice League', consisting of: **'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - TBD **'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Barry Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - TBD **'Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD **'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD * Antagonists *'Princess Komand'r/Blackfire' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Starfire's sister who was responsible for banishing her to Earth and leads an army of rogue soldiers to take over Earth, even if it implies the sacrifice of humanity to reach her goal. *'Ding Dong Daddy' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - a rather TBD war veteran who develops a TBD for Nightwing and TBD. *'Drury Walker/Killer Moth' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Trigon' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - an ancient demon who TBD. **'Rachel Roth/Raven' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - Trigon's half-demon daughter who was manipulated and brainwashed by him into becoming his loyal enforcer, eventually snapping out of it and sacrificing her life to banish her father. *'Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD Video game adaption See Titans vs. H.I.V.E. Comic tie-in Trivia *The Titans have been active for one year during the first film. *The co-directors Ryan Curcwald and Stella McDonnell both express interest in somewhat expanding the universe. **Ryan expressed interest in doing a Justice League mini-series. **Stella expressed interest in doing a Hal Jordan Green Lantern film set in the universe. Category:Film series Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Teen Titans Category:2016 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas